Nameless
by Her sister's keeper
Summary: Beyond's orphan, when visiting her dear guardian's grave,tries to tell Mello just how it felt to be "Nameless" and then "Death" when BB was still there to care for her. Slight MelloxOC- has my Death Note OC- Emily...of course
1. Introduction

Emily stood, uncomfortably biting her lip before looking back at Mello, pulling her hood up as she did, mumbling, "Are you sure that its really ok that I go visit him?" Mello looked up at the iron archway that read "Cemetery" as if he was reassuring himself that they were at the right place before looking at her, a bit indifferent, a bit worried…for Emily and her heart as she looked at him, waiting for his answer. "It's fine. Go ahead…I'll be waiting in the car with Matt…" He muttered as he turned away, looking back and watching Emily walk away, into the graveyard as she started to look for certain headstones, apparently finding them successfully as she stopped in front of the three tombstones and pulled out a pack of incense sticks. She fumbled with the lighter that Matt gave her for a moment or two before glancing back at Mello as he joined her and gently helped her light the incense, watching her carefully deposit the sticks and offered a silent prayer to each grave. Mello looked over each headstones' inscription, quietly reading them. _Lily Sharpe- loving mother, faithful wife, March 22, 1967-December 31, 1993. Arthur Sharpe- loving father, respected teacher, faithful husband, January 4, 1963- December 22, 1991. _ And then…

_Beyond Birthday- beloved guardian, keeper of Death,? /?/? -January 21, 2004. _ Mello glanced at Emily as she knelt in front of this particular grave, asking her, "What was Beyond like?" Emily slowly looked up at him, smiling bitterly as she mumbled, "Mello, before you ask that, you should at least know what I know about him…and that's a long story."

"So?" "So…I guess you want to hear it…huh." "Yup." " Well…I guess…it was in…New York, I think, where I met him…since I transferred there to live my foster parents…it was winter…December, I think and maybe a few days after getting burned…I ran away from home for my first time…and that's when…I met him."

Emily closed her eyes, sighing as she let herself speak the words of her story, letting herself slip into third person as she continued…wondering if Beyond could hear her now.

_Beyond Birthday stood at the entrance of an alley, wondering what Fate was planning as he spied a little girl, a child who hadn't seen her 5__th__ summer yet, huddling in between trash cans, blowing on her hands, whimpering and quietly crying as she rubbed her arms, scratching at them through the thin fabric of her coat. He cocked an eyebrow, but he took a step towards her, taking a step as each moment passed by, took a step in her direction until he towered over her, wondering why he just didn't look at her as just a name and a life full of numbered days. That was when the girl looked up at him, her clear blue eyes reminding him of an undisturbed pond, a description contradicting the feelings and thoughts that flashed and flickered for a brief moment- thoughts and feelings that was surrounded by fear, hurt, pain…and a determination to survive, determination that glinted and glowed._

_The child stared up at him, scared and yet…in awe as she ceased crying, her mouth silently agape. He looked her over coldly, surprised when she, sensing him doing so, lifted her arms from her pockets, holding them parallel to her shoulders as she turned 90 degrees, pausing before she turned 90 degrees again. He recognized this behavior right away- it was what an orphan did, hoping to be chosen because of their appearance or their health. He remained silent, as did she, as they stared at each other, the cold winter New York air causing the 4 year old's breath to come out as little white puffs as she shoved her hands into her coat's pockets, shivering and maybe whimpering as she closed her eyes, perhaps wincing as well. She reached up and cautiously took Beyond's hand, both of them unsure of her actions, both of them wondering why she wanted to hold his hand. As she reached for him, her sleeve rode up, revealing scars that almost made Beyond freeze in shock as he now knelt to her height, the child looking at the bandages that he started to unwrap, watching the gauze she had tried to swathe her arms with fall into the snow as she stared with Beyond at the scars caused by knives, glass and fire. She gazed up at him, her eyes begging him not to spare her arms another glance, that she was alright, that she only wanted someone to belong to. He sighed, wondering why he wasn't tempted to kill her, or even walk away as she hugged onto his leg, whimpering, scared as he heard a man and a woman scream at each other from the apartment far above his head._

_He understood her fear immediately, knowing now that the owners of the screams had inflicted this pain on her…and now…he resolved to be the one to end that pain._

_He glanced at the child, muttering, "What's your name?"_

_She said nothing, only looked up at him and slightly frowned, before shaking her head no when he asked, "You can't talk?" Her eyes finished the short explanation that her headshake started- "I'd talk if I wasn't afraid."_

_Strangely, he found himself understanding the child, knowing that at times, he'd been too afraid to talk, to reveal just how smart he was, to reveal himself to the other children at Wammy's…this girl was just like him…. Still…she was only an innocent child…someone to remain nameless until her time to shine came._

_Beyond sighed and muttered "I'll call you 'Nameless' for now, then…." He patted her head and, against his better judgment, picked her up, shocked as the girl snuggled into his chest, sighing as she held onto him, her hands reaching up to touch his face and to pat his shoulder, almost as if she was trying to comfort HIM. Beyond looked at her, still surprised as he felt his mouth's corners pull up and quirk into an awkward smile, amazed that the girl returned the smile before she yawned and let her blue eyes close as she snuggled into him some more, sighing as she molded into this arms perfectly. She was as weak , as gentle and as small as a little porcelain doll, her black hair forming loose ringlets around her milky face as she looked like an angel…all while snow fell. Beyond knew that the snowflakes should be cold…but he felt nothing but the little girl in his arms…He smiled again, staring down at the exhausted girl, muttering, "You deserve to sleep, Nameless. Don't worry…I'll make everything ok for you..." His grip tightened around the girl as he mumbled, determined, "I promise, Nameless- you're going to be ok…"_


	2. Silence

Emily paused for a breath, ignoring Mello's stare as he asked, "What happened next? What did Beyond do with the girl next?"

"He put her down on her home's doorstep. He knew that he would be making a big change in his life if he took her away. He also knew... that she'd have to decide for herself..."

_The small girl blinked away her sleep as she felt something cold fall on her nose. She blinked again when suddenly she heard a piece of ice hit the alley wall. She jerked up, to her feet, defensive and ready to try to defend herself. She was scared though, and the cold was making her scars-her fresh scars from the fire punishment- hurt and ache. She felt as if she would break skin if she twisted too fast. She did so anyways as she whirled around at the sound of footsteps behind her. She winced at the pain, but then relief flowed through her as she saw it was him. _

_Not the tall man with auburn eyes and messy black hair- no, she knew it probably would never be him again: the chances of that were one out of a thousand. No, the him she saw was the only other person who understood her- the blond boy named Mihael. He stood only a few feet away, chewing anxiously on a chocolate bar- the girl knew that his mother, his poor young mother, must have given it to him, to try to make up for his father's behavior ... The girl's heart ached as she saw the band-aids on his face, knowing that these tiny wounds meant that his mother had took most of the abuse last night. She sighed as she stared at Mihael, knowing that he could see the look in her eyes. She was smiling for once. _

_He smiled back, taking a step towards her carefully before reaching for her sleeve. He was, after all, the one who had realized first that she had been hurt. The girl watched him tug at her sleeve, feeling slightly empowered- and why not? This boy had been her bully only a few months before... and now he was her protector when she was out of her abusers' range. She smiled and stroked his hair, the look in her eyes whispering to him "You won't believe what happened..." _

_"Your parents are dead?" He asked excitedly, disappointment marking his face as she shook her head "no" violently. He watched in awe as he watched her shiny raven colored hair flow past her shoulders in ringlets as she kept shaking her head, the only thing pulling him back to the guessing game being her sudden yank on his hair and her perturbed glance. She yanked again, feeling frustrated that he wasn't guessing correctly. How she wanted to tell him! She opened her mouth, trying to will forth words of perfection, words that were perfect in length and syllables, that were poetic and did the matter justice. She raised her hands to her mouth, though, as she coughed and then spat up blood. Mihael grabbed her hands and shook them gently. "Don't do that! You don't need to talk! Your condition..." _

_The girl hung her head. Of course. Her condition. She didn't quite understand what it was, but she knew what it meant- she couldn't speak without this happening. She couldn't speak at all without her lungs sending something to stop her- in most cases, blood. In minor cases, phlegm. She looked up at Mihael with tears stinging her eyes, using her blue irises speak for her. "I talked a couple days ago..." "Yeah, and what happened? You got beat up and shoved in a car trunk, where no one could hear you cough up blood until you nearly died! It's better if you don't speak at all! Don't you see? You're safer when you don't talk- I can protect you better when you don't talk..." The girl looked up at Mihael surprised. Scared. She saw the look on his face- he was confused, he was worried... he was caring. She hadn't seen his face like so. That was potentially the reason why she let out a shriek, despite her throat screaming in defiance against it, as he reached to hug her, bolting out of his grasp and sprinting down the alley, unheeding to his yells of shock and concern. _

_Her feet ached and her lungs screamed in pain as she continued to run, finally halting when she tripped over something, her focus getting blurred as she felt agony surge through her body, feeling the rough chain fence she had fallen against rip her coat and arm to shreds. She winced and coughed, her shriek finally catching up with her as ruby red droplets stained the snow by her face. Panting, she struggled to her feet, adrenaline pumping and giving her courage to wander back to the rundown apartment she was forced to call her own. She glanced at the door before pushing it open, grimacing as she heard drunken laughter from her foster father and his poker buddies in the kitchen, the main room of the small apartment. The girl sighed as she marched forward, into the condemned room, glancing indifferently at them as she heard the slurred words of "The little bitch is back!" from one of her "father's closest friends, turning away as the bloodshot eyes tried to focus on her. She glanced around as she ignored the drunken ramblings, her eyes catching hold of something. _

_A sprawling figure. Her foster mother. The little girl picked her way across the room, kneeling and poking at her cheek. The mother didn't stir- her fingers were clasped around a pill bottle. Overdose- too late to save her. The girl turned away in disgust, finally focusing on the only other guardian she had left, staring wide eyed as she realized that the other men had left, had been thrown out. She stared, and she gulped, letting out a painful scream as she was grabbed, and shook like a rag doll... _

_Several stories below, the only one who heard her scream, was Mihael. He stared up at from where the scream had been uttered, and he knew. He hurtled across the alley and up the stairs to the apartment he had only seen once, in secret...He held that memory close, thought about it every time he was getting hurt. In that memory, SHE was invincible. But now, as he sprinted, he knew she wasn't all the time. He burst into the room, his eyes darting wildly, looking for her. "Lily!" He yelled, the only name he knew her by, the only name she had given him that spring day when they had met, both holding the flower she had received her name from. _

_The girl's head snapped up from her position of being thrown around the room. She was against the wall now, blood trickling from her mouth and her eye bruised. She saw that the drunken man's head snapped to the sound as well, and she shrieked out in fear. "No!" She was silenced by a swing of the brute's hand that left her breathless and her ears ringing... She slumped against the wall now, feeling faint. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second...and was unconscious within the next fraction. The foster father grinned lazily before turning to the boy... or, at least, where the boy had stood. The boy had taken advantage and was now hurling himself at the large, ape-like man, jumping on his back. _

_"You ass! You bastard! Leave her alone!" The boy shouted, remembering the swears he had picked up on the street, shocked as the man fell forward, wondering what had happened as the brute fell, facedown into a blood puddle-his own. Before Mihael stood a man. He was dressed simply, but his messy hair and auburn eyes set Mihael ill at ease, and yet in awe as he quickly got up, staring at him with a glare. He wished he had been the only one who had heard the girl's shriek- he had wanted to play hero. "Who are you?" Mihael spat out, despite his gratitude to the man for practically saving the girl he called "Lily." _

_The man or, much rather, Beyond didn't answer- instead he looked past the young boy, his brows furrowing as he spied the young girl he had named just the night before. His gaze focused back on the boy who stood in front of him, who now crouched by the girl, looking scared as he pulled the little body into his arms. "Lily? Lily? Wake up! Please! Please!" Beyond was silent as he stood over the pair, the little boy looking up at him, his glower daring Beyond to take the girl. It shocked Beyond- and made him angry in a way he wasn't used to. He accepted the challenge, reaching down and prying the boy's fingers off "Nameless", looking at her. _

_She looked so cold, so alone. _

_She looked so cold, alone... dead. _

_Beyond felt a lump in his throat as he felt fear for the first real time. He glanced at the boy, surprised to see a glistening had softened the glare in his eyes. The boy glanced up at him, whispering coldly, cold like the color of his eyes, "Thanks for finding her- help her. Now!" _

_"Why not you?" Beyond saw a tremble in the boy's frame as the boy stuttered "I-I can't. I'm worthless. I mean... I always wanted to protect her... but she always gets hurt because of me. So does my mom." The boy hung his head, looking up at Beyond ruefully as he said, "Lily is so smart- she can figure out stuff that other kids can't. I can do that too...but not like she can. She's special- she's my best friend...even if she can't talk. If she wants to live a different life... I don't blame her! She deserves it..." _

_Beyond looked at him surprised as the boy pushed Nameless fully into his arms. "I'm trusting you to take care of her- when I get older, and smarter, and better... I'll come and take care of her so you won't have to worry anymore." _

_Beyond let a tiny smirk show as he stood, cradling the girl he had just been entrusted with as he muttered, "If you don't, I'll keep her." "I WILL come back!" Beyond smirked a little longer before turning to the door, glancing at the boy over his shoulder as he said, "Go home- You played hero long enough today." And in a flash, the girl and her new guardian were gone, leaving Mihael alone in a deserted apartment. 'All the better' the boy thought bitterly, lowering his head and sniffling, trying to hold back the sob that had built up inside his chest. _


	3. Named

Mello stared at Emily, eyes wide with shock, hoping she wouldn't look back as he felt memories wash over him in waves, as well as a strong emotion that prevented him from speaking. Emily, to his relief, didn't even turn from her spot where she crouched, staring at the gravestone with her lips pressed in a firm line. She took a deep breath, thinking on how to explain what happened next. "... The little girl didn't wake up for several days... And Beyond was unsure of what to do. Go to the hospital? Or stay hidden? He didn't want to show his face- he never was comfortable in society... but he had no other choice."

_'Bright lights ... So... bright...too bright... It hurts... my eyes.' The little girl felt as if she was squinting, but her eyes were closed. She felt too weak to open them... but... She knew she had to to answer her question. The one that kept running through her mind repeatedly. 'Where am I? No...Where is Miheal? My God, where is he? Is he hurt? Dead?'_

_"Mi...heal? Miheal?"_

_'Black silhouettes... noises... antiseptic... the smell of bleach...it burns my nose...'_

_"Miheal?" 'Wait... Is that ...my voice? MY voice? I can talk? Without dying? When did this happen? My sight... so blurry...I just need to open my eyes. I just need to...' The girl's eyes fluttered and she fully awoke after spending all of three days reclaiming the health she never could rightfully claim as her own. She bolted up in bed, nearly screaming, "Miheal?"_

_"No... Not Miheal. Beyond." Her eyes focused and widened when she saw the speaker's auburn eyes. "B-Beyond?" The girl tried the name out on her lips, found them to naturally form the name, as if the man had been imprinted on her- or she on him. Indeed, she had done what many small birds do- she had imprinted on her savior. She looked up at him and then at her surroundings, noting the colorful curtains that separated her from the other patient she shared the hospital room with, the half-eaten food tray on the side table, the IV bag stand and the tube connecting her to it, her hospital gown that flooded her in cloth even after being wrapped around her thrice. "Miheal... where's Miheal?"_

_"He's alright- in good hands. Don't worry." Beyond answered her again, feeling relief wash over him as he watched her look around, eyes wide, trying to drink in her surroundings and yet the disappointed look in her eyes when she saw that her friend wasn't there. Of course, he wasn't- Beyond had sent him to England, to Wammy's. He had seen what the boy could do, his potential- his determination. besides, it was the best place for the boy to go- his mother had died in her sleep the night before, and the boy's father was abusive and a hindrance. He needed a place where he could flourish, could work until the day he came back to claim Nameless..._

_"It's ok, though. You're safe now." He whispered to her, watching her eyes, almost seeing her thoughts formulate as he said it. 'Safe. You, girl, Nameless, unwanted, abused, discarded. You are safe.'_

_"Nameless... what's your name? Is it Lily, as your friend said?" The girl looked up at him and smiled as she shook her head. "It's Emily. Emily Jean Sharpe. At least...that's what's on my birth certificate. I don't think it suits me... Mr. Beyond... did you really kill my dad?" She gave him a level look, a look that showed her maturity and yet her hesitation as she said slowly, "You're... not normal... Are you?" She said nothing as he sighed and muttered, "Yes to both questions."_

_"How aren't you normal?"_

_"I see things. People's real names; their death days... I see it all. It was that man's day to die anyways.I just sped up the process."_

_"I see." The girl was quiet; unfazed. She didn't completely understand and yet she did as she asked, "So you kill people to help them?"_

_"Sometimes... It seems that Death just follows me around..." Beyond trailed off, looking at Emily as she snapped her fingers. "That's my new name! Death... then I can follow you- every killer needs his own little Death. I'll be yours... if that's ok..." She looked up at him, playing with her hair that hung in pigtails, waiting for an answer._

_He looked at her surprised, but then he smiled. He knew that he was past the point of no return when it came to the girl- and he was content with that fact. Happy about it even. "Yes..." That's all he had to say to see her face crack into a huge grin, and for her arms to be thrown around him. "Oh thank you! Beyond, thank you!" _

_He smiled, crossing his fingers and silently praying that he knew what to do when it came to raising her right. She deserved it._


	4. Jealousy

Hey! It's been a while since I've updated, but here it is! I was running into some problems with filling in this chapter, before I realized that I should see what you guys, the readers, want to see what happens. After all, most of you wanted the background story for _Nameless_ and if anyone is curious about any specific details about Emily or her upbringing, just message me, or leave a review with your request/question and I'll answer it via chapter. OH, and as for a backstory on Mello's and Emily's days at Wammy's, check out my story _A better resurrection._It's not only a backstory, but it somewhat ties into this story. (Shameless plug, I know, but hey!)

* * *

_"Beyond? Where are we going? We're going some place warm, right? I like warm places, y'know, where it's warm and sunny everyday. But I like snow a lot, too so..."_

_Beyond chuckled as he finished clasping the child's coat up, one of the items that he bought her while she was still in the hospital; of course, they weren't out of it, but today was her final day- he wanted her to have a chance to look at the clothes she would be wearing, instead of the rags he had to bring her in._

_Emily looked at him, giggling, dimples in her cheeks becoming prominent as she beamed, twirling in her new clothes. She was simply thrilled- despite being in the hospital for more than a month now, she had been more than grateful for this experience. Surrounded by friendly people, fed food that was delicious compared to what she had been fed at her foster parents', and given new clothes and the medical attention that she so deserved, she was finally the happy little girl that she had been destined to be. She had developed habits that fitted her age and looks- following the matron of the pedriatric ward, chattering incessantly, playing with her hair, holding hands- she knew that she no longer had to have her guard up at all times. Besides, words were gushing from her mouth faster than they ever had been able to- she was elated that she could speak for the first time in four years._

_She only wished that her friend was there to share her escatsy._

_Beyond had seen her brief periods of mourning- it was a daily occurence, happening always at a specific time. Always at five o'clock, right on the nose, when she was being wheeled down to the hospital cafeteria. She would always give the attending nurse a look, and on command, the doting nurses would stop by the large picture window. Emily would sit and stare out the window at the snow, frowning and sniffling, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting, fingers twining in her curls, swinging her feet and sighing. She'd then perk up, and with a graceful hand gesture, she'd cue for the trek to the food to commence once more._

_Beyond still couldn't understand it, but seeing her like that made him sad... and jealous. Sad, because she was obviously displeased and unhappy and his happiness and stability depended upon this little angel of light. Jealous, because the little boy who was overseas didn't know what he was missing, who missed him, who had affection for him that was far beyond the child's capability, far beyond her years- he wanted to be depended on, to be missed... to be loved. And that confused Beyond. Not only the emotions, but the reason why the tiny pixie under his care evoked such feelings. He knew it was wrong for him to care for her more than a father figure would, but he couldn't help it. No one loved him ever. EVER. And now he had the chance to be loved. Even if she didn't understand how important she was to him, she would be able to feel his affection for her._

_He smiled back at her and ruffled her hair as she jumped up and down, promising, "We're going to a very warm place- you know it."_

_"I do?" She had started skipping around the room, showing her fan club of nurses her new clothes, but his words stopped her in her tracks. She ran back to him, leaning on his leg as he sat on his seat, the one right by her bed, the one he had spent many nights sitting in, clutching her hand like a lifeline, scared of both of them dying, despite knowing that this child's life was long, much much too long- she'd outlive her precious friend by many years. That fact made him smile, letting his sadistic side show for the first time he met little Emily._

_She saw his smile, and she smiled as well, unknowing of the fact they smiled for two different reasons. She smiled because she was daydreaming of her precious Mihael; He smiled because he was confident that Mihael would never see Emily again. He smiled as he reassured her that yes, she did know their destination- it was her hometown. Los Angeles._

_She clapped her hands together and let out a pleased giggle, resuming her occupation of skipping, although this time she did it around Beyond, who sat proud of the fact he had made her smile again._

_A nurse poked her head in, grinning tenderly at the sight that greeted her matronly gaze. "She's such a cute child. You're so lucky to have your daughter. So blessed."_

_Beyond simpered with humility, glancing at the child with fondness that the nurse had often seen in the eyes of new fathers when they looked at their wives, and for a moment she worried, before she realized that he truly was a new father, and the little girl HAD given him his first child- just not the normal way. There was nothing to worry about. He was a young man after all; he wasn't a pedofile- he just found his first love- he wouldn't act on his affection; he had no physical urges, just protective instinct and love that had never had a reason to be used or even exist. _

_"All the better." The nurse muttered, looking at the medical record and the testimony the child had given of her abuse. "The child needs all the love she can get."_

* * *

*Face palms self over and over* I can't believe I made Beyond sound like a pedo... That wasn't what I was going for, and that's not what he is- I want to clarify that now before I get a review that condemns Beyond of that.

**Beyond: ... I can't believe you. You ruined my good name as a serial killer.**

**Me: ... O.o'' ... Sorry. Not my fault I was trying to give you a doting father air.**

**Beyond: ... **


End file.
